Happy Birthday?
by Cactusplant7070
Summary: Juvia finally gets the Birthday she has dreamed of or so she thought.


Happy Birthday?

(Author note: I don't own any of these characters nor Fairy Tail itself. I really love Gruvia so a lot of my writing is going to be about them. I hope everyone likes my story this was my first time actually posting any of my work. If you see any mistakes or want to give me writing advice I would greatly appreciate it! So please enjoy ~ Cactusplant7070)

November 13th

Juvia laid in her bed staring up at the celling. Like always on this day she woke up a few minutes before her alarm. Hearing the soft buzz a few moments later she turned on her side and stared at the door to her room. Looking at the calendar on the wall she glanced at the circled date, a smile on her face. This year would be different she thought, she had friends now and she constantly reminded Gray about this day, so of course someone will remember this year. Getting out of bed Juvia gave one of her Gray dolls a kiss and got ready for the day ahead of her. Putting on her usually blue dresses she walked to her kitchen down the hall. Looking for something to eat she remembered she probably shouldn't eat just in case someone surprised her with her favorite food or sweets. After a few moments she decided it was time to head to the guild. Walking out of her apartment she noticed the sky was beautiful and clear. Not a rain cloud in sight this year not like in the past.

"Today is going to be a great day." Juvia said reassuringly to herself.

Locking the door Juvia made her way to the fairy tale guild hall her walk was pleasant. The weather was so beautiful which made the streets a bit crowded but was nice to see everyone so lively. She walked past the local bakery that Ezra gets her cakes from. Smiling Juvia wondered what sweet treats her friends might get her this year.

Walking up to the guild door she pushed it open to see Natsu standing on the table breathing fire and Lucy trying to contain him. Ezra was talking with the guild master, Cana was by the big barrels of alcohol having a drinking contest with some other friends of fairy tale, and the place was crowded like usual. Looking around Juvia finally caught a sight of Gray sitting at a table. Quickly maneuvering the busy guild she came up to him.

"Gray- sama!" Juvia yelled hugging his arm.

He rolled his eyes and looked at Juvia.

"I told you to stop calling me that." he lectured.

Juvia ignored his comment and kept her grip on his arm a smile on her face. Today was going to be good she thought.

"Gray!" they both looked to see Natsu yelling at him across the table.

"Todays the day..." Natsu started making Juvia smile a bit was he going to announce the news to everyone?

"I'm going to beat you!" Juvia sighed realizing that she was silly enough to think he would say anything else than that. Gray stood up and stripped his shirt.

"In your dreams flame brain!" Gray yelled back making his way across the guild.

Juvia chuckled at them and watched Ezra swoop in and knock them out.

"They need to save their energy for tonight."

Juvia glanced over to see Lucy sliding into the to the seat next to her.

"Ah, what's happening tonight?" Juvia asked butterflies swarmed her stomach.

Lucy looked at her a twinkle in her eye and slammed a paper on the table.

"We got a really good job tonight in the next town, its paying a lot. We have help some guy get rid of some rough guild in the area. It's enough to pay for my rent for three months. Ezra, Natsu, Gray and I are going to head out in a few minutes."

Juvias smile faltered a bit and the butter flies disappeared for a second, maybe it's a decoy quest and they are surprising Juvia with a party at her apartment later.

"Ah that's good." Juvia said watching Ezra walk towards them.

"Lucy we need to get going I have my luggage outside and we need to catch the train soon. Ah Juvia how are you?" Ezra asked.

"I am…." Juvia began before Natsu interrupted them.

"You guys we got to go! I am all fired up for this job it will be great money for food!" Natsu said making his way over to them with a slightly irked gray beside him.

"Why am I always stuck with you on missions, I could do this on my own." Gray said smugly.

"You can't win a battle with just stripping." Natsu remarked under his breath.

"What did you say!?" Gray fumed both butting heads at this point.

"Enough!" Ezra yelled hitting their heads hard enough to make them collapse to the ground.

Lucy and Juvia winced at the hit and felt kind of sorry for the guys.

"It's time to go." Ezra said walking towards the guild door Lucy got up and followed.

"Later Juvia!" Lucy said catching up with the red head. Natsu and Gray get up using the table to help them standup straight.

"Wait for me!"Natsu yelled stumbling towards them, Juvia saw happy meet Natsu at the door.

Juvia looked at Gray who turned away from her and started to leave.

"Later Juvia." He said giving her a little wave before he walked out the entrance.

Juvia stood up.

"Gray…" she whispered

He turned to look at her.

"What?"

"Do you know what day it is today?" she asked a small smile still plastered to her face they didn't forget right?

Gray ponder a bit.

"The 13th of November I think, why?" he asked giving her a clueless look.

"Juvia…. just wanted to make sure what day it was is all. Have a safe trip Gray." Juvia said giving him a wave, man they are good at keeping this party a secret she thought ignoring the twinge to her chest.

Gray shot her a confused look but waved again and took his leave. Juvia stood in the same spot her mind trying to justify what has happened. Juvia looked around the crowded hall and she never felt more alone in her life than now.

"Mabey it's a surprised party" she said reassuring herself. Walking out the guild she made her way to the town's shopping center.

"Maybe if Juvia goes home a little later she will give them enough time to decorate." Juvia smiled and went into a store that had sewing supplies.

~~Meanwhile with everyone else~~

Gray stared out the train window trying to ignore the whining Natsu.

"Gray? What's with the gloomy look?" Ezra asked noticing his distant look.

Gray glanced at Natsu and Lucy. Lucy was comforting a sick Natsu which means they weren't going to listen in on his conversation.

"Nothing just something seemed off is all." He said vaguely.

"Are you talking about Juvia?" she asked bluntly.

He looked at her, how did she know?

Ezra chuckled at his face realizing she hit the mark.

"What is wrong with Juvia? Is she ok?" Ezra asked.

"I think she is ….." he trailed off.

"What?"

"When I was leaving she looked very hurt? She usually is sad when I leave but today when I was leaving she didn't call me Gray-sama like usual. I'm not saying that I like her calling me that but ya know it's her thing." He said staring back out the window realizing how embarrassing that sounded.

"Mabey she just forgot?" Ezra reassured.

Gray couldn't help but feel uneasy about something.

"Yeah, maybe." he said.

~~~~back to fairy tale~~

After Juvias shopping trip, she finally decided to head back to her apartment. The sun was setting and she thought that should be enough time to set up everything. Smiling the whole way she made it to her apartment her heart pounding her hand that was holding a bag of sewing supplies was covered in sweat. She held the knob her smile growing bigger she wondered what waited for her behind the door. Mabey all her friends had party streamers and balloons. Or maybe Gray dressed as a present, Juvia blushed. Having Gray there and wishing her a happy birthday would be the best gift anyone could give her. It could just even be her and Gray that would make her extremely happy. Slowly unlocking the door she let it creak open she walked through the door to see it was pitch black. Turning on the light Juvia looked around to see no one, no decorations nothing was there. Her heart sank, tears were trying to spill but she was still slightly hopeful.

"Maybe Gray-sama is in her bedroom with a card!" she said hopefully but she knew what awaited her. Walking to the bedroom she opened the door to see nothing and no one. The tears streamed down her face and she fell to her knees. She dropped her sewing supplies on the ground and covered her face with her hands and let out soft sobs.

"N-Not again." She hiccupped. Juvia felt her chest constrict and her body go numb: the sobs grew louder.

"Gray-sama….. A-all Juvia wanted was for G-Gray- sama to say …Happy birthday….. Was that to m-much to ask?" Juvias sobs turned into heart breaking wails. She wrapped her arms around herself and continued to cry. All the while not realizing the weather outside was getting dangerous. Curling up on the floor in her room she just let out all the angry and pain for the next few hours.

"Happy birthday to Juvia….H-Happy birthday to Juvia…" she sang out loud before she cried herself to sleep.

~~~~ To the train~~~

Soon the train ride came to an end and they were in the next town. Everyone got off the train Natsu and happy bolted off the train.

"Let's go we have a long walk to the village we have to get there before it gets to dark." Ezra said looking at the sun starting to set.

Everyone travelled to the village mainly in silence except for the moments when they had to look at the map, and when happy complained that he was hungry. They finally came across the village, entering the entrance they saw there were shops filled with trinkets, silks ,food even some magical weapons.

"We made it just before sun down I think we deserve a little break before we meet with the client." Ezra said staring at all the shops.

"Great!" Lucy said making her way to a little shops filled with intricate gems and silks. Ezra even traveled to a shop with very extravagant dresses. Natsu and happy followed their noses to a cart that had some type of food. Gray walked over to a little cloth booth and looked around he came across a crochet doll that looked almost like the one Juvia was wearing when they first met. He picked it up and smiled.

"Gray?"

Turning around gray saw a familiar pair.

"Levy? Gajeel?" Gray put down the doll and started to talk to his fellow Fairy Tail member's.

"What are you doing here?" Gray asked.

"We just finished a job a few towns over we took a break here before we head home." Levy said. Gajeel ignored them and went to look at the counter gray was looking at.

"Levy!"

Lucy and Natsu popped up behind them. Natsu and happys mouths full of some type of bread.

"Lucy! How are you?" Levy asked now chatting with the blond.

"What's iron idiot doing here?" Natsu mumbled between bite.

Gajeel glared at Natsu and went back to looking at the shop trinkets.

"Don't insult people from your guild!" Ezra said whacking Natsu on the head.

"Levy, Gajeel good seeing you here" Ezra smiled at the pair.

"Good seeing you all as well. Are you guys on a quest now?" levy asked.

"Yeah it's…" Lucy began. Before she could get another word in they heard a very loud crack followed by very heavy rain fall.

"That's odd the weather has been nice all day." Ezra said sticking her handout the door.

"This isn't good." Everyone looked at Gajeel who had a small shop bag in his hand.

"What?" Everyone except Gray asked in unison.

"It's Juvia." Gray said.

Gajeel nodded at Grays comment.

"This is Juvias rain she must be very upset. It's like this every year." He said.

"Every year?" Ezra asked.

Gajeel nodded.

"I didn't mean to miss it this year, but the mission was a little last minute. Hopefully this gift makes up for it. Today is the 13 right?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah." Gray replied.

"What happened this day that is making Juvia so upset?" Ezra asked watching gray the whole time.

"You guys didn't know? Gajeel asked also looking at levy and lucy who seemed just as confused.

"It's her birthday today." Gajeel said.

Everyone looked at each other realizing what happen.

"I take it from the looks of the storm coming our way that no one wished her a happy birthday." Gajeel said looking at the group and glancing at Gray who seemed to be staring outside now.

"Poor Juvia. I didn't know" Lucy said quietly.

"No… we all knew we just forgot." Gray said darkly it finally clicked for him that's why she asked the date. She just smiled like it was okay. He forget, after all the reminding she did. He remembers Lucy even asking Juvia when her birthday was. Ezra told her she was going to get her a cake to.

Ezra glanced at Gray and saw he was fighting a battle within himself.

"We all forgot this is all our faults, and we can tell her we are sorry later but we need to finish this mission before we do." Lucy and Natsu nodded.

"I didn't forget." Gajeel commented holding up the little bag. Levy nudged his side and he gave her a what did I do look.

"Don't worry she will get over it tomorrow she always does." Gajeel said staring up at the dark swarm of clouds, thunder and lightning echoed in the back.

"You guys might want to hurry up to where you're staying the night, these clouds are looking pretty bad and it's just going to get worse. Hopefully fairy tale isn't under water right now. If it's this bad here I can't even imagine how bad it is over there."Gajeel looked at levy.

"We should get to the station quickly then." Levy stated

Gajeel nodded walked out into the rain levy following close behind

"Don't worry I tell her you guys wish her a happy birthday." Levy said before she exited the shop.

"What's so happy about a birthday like this?"Natsu commented looking out the window up at the sky seeing it swirl into a very dangerous color of grey and black.

"Let's head out we can't get stuck in this weather. Juvia will have to wait we have a task to complete." Ezra said looking out the door Ezra reached into her bag and handed everyone an umbrella. Lucy and Natsu nodded grabbed the umbrellas and headed to the inn they were staying at tonight.

"Gray…." Ezra said watching him walk to the door and stare up at the sky. She walked over and handed him an umbrella.

"I don't want it." He said shoving his hands in his pocket he walked out into the rain. It was so cold it made even him shiver.

"I'll make this up to you." Gray said looking up at black sky.

~~~~THE END~~~~

Thank you for reading my story! Please tell me if you see any mistakes with my writing and grammar. They are a huge weak point for me and I am trying to work on it.


End file.
